Zilo the Hedgehog
"..." — Zilo the Hedgehog Zilo the Hedgehog is a oddball, seemingly mute, 17 year old Brown Hedgehog who throughout his history has not been able to be truly identified. Zilo in most regards (at least what everyone assumes) is a friendly hedgehog who just wants to do good but struggles due to his odd traits, like not being able to talk, emote (to a degree) and not having any super powers or abilities unlike his friends. Zilo the Hedgehog was created by ZoomTen (a.k.a Zy BG9K) but as of April 24th 2017, he is owned by Dash the Turtle Concept & Creation Not many is really known about this character's creation. He was created between late 2012 and mid 2013, when its' creator began to take interest in Sonic (particularly this wiki). Along with Monty (which at the time was named "Mixel"), he was made as part of a comic series. Originally, Zilo was going to be a female and having longer spikes; these ideas were eventually scrapped. Initially, he was colored purple, as shown in the comics. It wasn't until much later that his fur color was changed to brown, the reason for the change is because his creator wanted him to look more "natural". Zilo became sort of a representation of his creator for a while, before he became a character of its' own. There wasn't much info on him, not even a proper page on this wiki until the creation of this page - the reason being that he "wasn't really an actual character", as he had no clear personality traits or even a backstory. Although he received a redesign as a fox in late 2015 (that character is now completely unrelated to Sonic), its' creator gave away his old design as he wasn't really interested in Sonic anymore. Backstory Beginning Zilo as a whole has no backstory to anyone's knowledge, his past is currently unknown due to his lack of speech and several other reasons. In fact it would seem as if he just came out of nowhere one day. No one really knew if this guy was good, evil, bad, male, female, Whoever tried to talk to him would get a rather unsettling emotionless stare without any means of communication. Eventually he was caught by police to due to possible criminal activity. However, not even the police could get anything out of him, he didn't even have an identifiable fingerprint, though they at least found out he was male. Luckily he was able to understand English and was set free as long as he didn't get into funny business. Encounter Zilo kept getting into trouble, seemingly out of his own will, as it was definitely apparent that he did not want to commit crimes of any kind and he didn't know why he would do them. Eventually he met Dash, who saw the same feeling of being ridiculed as a different person from the rest of the world, so Dash took Zilo to his home to reside there for the time being. Currently Zilo as of right now, still lives with Dash, but wanders off on his own quite often, he helps Dash and his friends in situations, and while he doesn't have powers he can get get the job done sometimes. Personality Despite what you might think, Zilo is an emotional person, he just can't show it, he knows when to be happy, sad angry and other emotions. Most of the time he is rather friendly, and incredibly comforting if you take the time to ignore his dead stare. He has incredible amounts of empathy and can really understand and comfort the most at any given time, without even having to say a word. He can show forms of comedy, however his humour is rather odd at fist glance, often using charades and visual jokes, which can confuse some. It's very apparent that he is both rather uneducated but smart at the same time, he is able to read incredibly well in several different languages but cannot write in the slightest no matter how hard people try to get him to, as he resists doing so. Abilities While Zilo doesn't have any super powers, he has some traits that could help in situations Stealth: Zilo's muteness and quietness really helps in situations of stealth Reading: Zilo can read pretty much every every modern language and even some ancient ones, it's not quite known how exactly, it's one of the many things we don't know about Zilo '''Climate Adaptability: '''Zilo can survive in quite a drastic amount of weather conditions and climates to a degree. '''Athleticism: '''While Zilo doesn't have Super Strength and Speed like a lot of mobians, he can run at an avarage speed of a human and his strength is avarage enough to pick up a couple crates of potates (I just wanted to say "crates of potates") Weaknesses Zilo is incredibly weak and helpless in combat of any kind, the best he can do is probably jumping into things, his odd tendencies to get into unintentional crime, seemingly against his own will, gives him a bad reputation among pedestrians. His emotionlessness can frighten, scare and annoy people that don't know about him at all. His stubborness to learn about himself baffles most people and friends too, and his timing can get a little awkward. Trivia * Zilo was not emotionless at all in his creation as a character, in fact he was quite sarcastic and said a lot of puns in his earlier incarnations, it wasn't until Shorter Shorts where he would get his trait of having a poker face and his vowel of silence * Zilo has razor sharp teeth, it is not quite known why, as other long eared hedgehogs don't have this trait. * Zilo has a tendency to have a sweatdrop appear on his forehead, often shown as a sign of embarrassment to himself or others. * Zilo has shown to have romantic interest to women, but seems to keep it entirely to himself. * It has not be recorded how Zilo eats, because no one has witnessed it, though it is assumed he eats like everyone else does. * Zilo can cook pretty well surprisingly. Gallery Click this Link to go to Zilo's Gallery Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:No Abilities